


Crew

by Yevynaea



Series: Families Darcy Lewis Could've Had [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Darcy Lewis-centric, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Kidnapping, One Shot, Ravager!Darcy, Time Skips, Unconventional Families, minor child endangerment but that's kind of a given with most of these characters tbh, or the one where darcy grows up a space pirate, technically canon compliant if you're willing to fudge some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's life wasn't any more normal before the whole Asgardians-on-Earth thing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew

**Author's Note:**

> so i've seen a few fics about darcy that incorporate the gotg-verse but none with this premise so i decided to write it. :) also sorry about the weird formatting/spacing, idk what's going on there but i'll probably try to fix it at some point.

"What's wrong with you, Horuz? I say bring me an Asgardian relic and you bring me a kid." The Captain glares.  
"I got the damn relic!" Horuz points in the general direction of his M-ship. "This little rat snuck on board an' I didn't notice until I was already back here!"  
"You bring me back the right thing next time, an' maybe I won't kill you!" Yondu snaps at Horuz, who's still got the Terran kid by the arm. The child is tiny; if Yondu's estimation of human age is correct it can't be older than six, and tears are streaming down its face but its brow is furrowed in determination as it uselessly kicks its bare feet at Horuz's legs. "Heh. This one's got the makings of a Ravager. We might as well keep it, at least until we find somewhere t' sell it."  
"We ain't keepin' it, Captain. You already kept Quill, we ain't adoptin' another one." Horuz denies, but it sounds more like a plea than anything. Yondu grins, and Horuz sends him a rude hand gesture, but holds the kid out so Yondu can take it off his hands.  
The Terran screams and kicks the whole way to the ship's infirmary. It has to be held down for the medic to inject a translator chip behind its ear, but then it freezes when it realizes it can understand them now when Yondu tells it to:  
"Stop strugglin', kid, we ain't gonna hurt ya'."  
"Are you aliens?" The kid asks, dark hair falling over its eyes.  
"I suppose so." Yondu answers. "What's your name, kid?"  
"Darcy." The kid replies.  
"What kind of a name is that?" The Centaurian demands, and Darcy scowls.  
"A good one. What's your name?" The Terran shoots back.  
"Yondu. I'm the Captain o' this here ship." Yondu explains. Then he turns to the medic. "Make sure it ain't carryin' any diseases or anything--"  
"I'm not an 'it'." Darcy states loudly. "I'm a girl."  
"Fine, be whatever you want." Yondu waves her off. "Just don't cause trouble."  
"'M almost seven, I'm not trouble." Darcy insists, still scowling.

<<<<<>>>>>

Darcy decides she likes Yondu, even if he's a weird blue alien pirate, because he doesn't yell at her unless she actually does something she shouldn't have, and he gets mad at anyone who suggests getting rid of her. She also decides she likes Kraglin, because he plays card games with her and eventually teaches her how to shoot. But her favorite is Peter, who's thirteen years older than her and has his own M-ship and everything, but still lets her follow him around and listen to his Walkman.  
She grows up thinking of most of the Ravagers as annoying cousins, or uncles and aunts who drink too much. Kraglin is a cousin, but he's a good one. But Peter is a brother.

<<<<<>>>>>

She learns how to shoot, how to pickpocket, how to negotiate, how to fight, how to be a Ravager. She gets her first coat when she's eleven, or thereabouts, she's been trying to keep track of months and years but it's difficult so usually she just estimates based on how tall she is.  
Darcy's first time piloting an M-ship is when she's thirteen. Peter reluctantly lets her take the Milano for a spin, with him acting as copilot. They nearly crash into the Eclector, and Yondu yells at them for nearly a half hour after that, but Darcy never stops thinking that it was worth it.

<<<<<>>>>>

When Darcy is eighteen, she gets sent on a job to Terra, with Horuz as her copilot. She doesn't remember much about the planet, or her brief childhood there, but she still feels a sense of home when they step out into the moonlight, even though she grew up in a city and the forest where their rendezvous point is turns out to be anything but. Everything is going well, until the government shows up. Mask in place to alert her of movement in her line of sight that she may not catch on her own, Darcy covers Horuz's back while they hightail it back to the ship, bullets whizzing by them because Horuz just couldn't keep himself from firing his blaster at what appear to be Terra's version of the Nova Corps, or someone equally annoying.  
Horuz makes it to the ship first, and takes off before Darcy's all the way inside, leaving her holding on to the the entryway for dear life, trying to get the door closed and shoot at the bird-insignia covered trucks following underneath them at the same time. Horuz activates the ship's cloaking and makes a quick u-turn, heading back toward the Terran town they'd passed over on the way to the rendezvous. Yelling at him to wait, or at least slow down so she can get the damn door closed, Darcy doesn't notice the jet heading for them until it fires, knocking the M-ship sideways and sending her tumbling down the forty feet to the ground.  
Horuz doesn't come back for her.

<<<<<>>>>>

Once she's ditched who she's mentally dubbed the Terran Nova Corps, it's almost pitifully easy to hack into records, to fake a digital paper trail and create herself a life. She chooses a new last name, enrolls in college, opens a bank account that she personally converts all her units into dollars to fill up, buys an iPod and wishes Peter could hear how Terran music has changed, and then, after a couple years, gets offered an internship with an astrophysicist.  
Jane is the closest thing Darcy's ever had to a sister, and she listens to Darcy's highly-edited stories of her childhood. New Mexico is hot and dry and awful, especially considering that Darcy's always got long sleeves on to hide the scars she'd gotten on jobs for the Ravagers, but she doesn't mind all that much if it means she gets to be with the woman she quickly grows to consider crew.

<<<<<>>>>>

Thor is a surprise.  
At some point she realizes that the crazy homeless guy is probably the actual Thor, the prince of Asgard, which is a planet that is largely cut off from the rest of the universe but still finds ways to fuck shit up for everyone, and her first thought is "I really probably should not have tasered him."  
She helps Jane and Selvig figure it out, helps them get Thor out of SHIELD custody with hacking skills that she dumbs down a bit because she doesn't want to be too good.  
When the Destroyer is dead and Thor's gone home, Darcy asks one of the SHIELD agents hanging around the labs if she can have her stolen iPod back. She never gets an answer, or her iPod, which only solidifies, in her mind, the idea that SHIELD and the Nova Corps would get along swimmingly.

<<<<<>>>>>

She wishes she could say the Dark Elves were a surprise, but after Thor and the Battle of New York and everything, they're really not. Neither is finding that she likes Ian, who she's up until then treated like she might have treated a young recruit on the Eclector. The Hydra thing is surprising, if only because it calls into question the Terran Nova Corps idea, and the offer from Tony Stark for all of the Avengers and friends to stay in his newly remodeled Tower is minorly surprising because it's Tony Stark.  
The really surprising thing, the one that nearly stops her heart in her chest, happens in the middle of the night. She's curled up in bed, red Ravager clothes on, even her mask, though it isn't activated, because she always gets a little homesick for the Eclector when she's left on her own too long. Everyone's been too busy with science and Avenger missions and stopping Hydra to be a family, a crew, like she's always felt the most comfortable in. So she's alone. Until JARVIS speaks up.  
"Miss Lewis, I have alerted Mister Stark and the Tower's other residents to a small craft of apparent alien origin, approaching the city. Doctor Foster insisted I tell you; she seemed to think you would enjoy seeing the Avengers try and make contact."  
"Okay, be right there." Darcy slides out of bed and doesn't bother changing clothes, which she regrets as soon as she steps out of the elevator onto the roof and sees Ian, Jane, and Eric standing there with Thor, oh shit why is Thor right there why didn't Darcy change clothes he's going to figure it out. The Asgardian frowns at her outfit, and she can see the dots being put together in his head. Luckily, his attention leaves her when JARVIS puts Steve's voice through the speakers on the roof.  
"Please identify yourself and your intentions here." Cap says, in a no-nonsense voice, and that's when Darcy notices the Avengers' quinjet hovering a couple hundred feet ahead of and above her, Iron Man nearby for support. She moves her gaze to find what the quinjet is facing, and her breath stops. When the reply from the craft comes through the speakers, she falls to her knees in shock.  
"This is the M-ship Milano, and we didn't mean to end up-- wait where is this? Is this New York? Rocket, how did you end up taking us to New York, I said my Grandpa lived in Colorado." And that's Peter, that's Peter's voice. Jane and Ian are trying to help Darcy to her feet, trying to ask if she's ok; she just shakes her head because she can't make her legs hold her up because her brother is here.  
"Well how the hell am I supposed to know where all your weird land divisions are? I've never been to Terra!" An indignant voice replies.  
"I gave you a map!" Peter shouts.  
"Can anyone understand any of this?" Clint asks quietly, because after his initial introduction Peter had lapsed back into Xandarian instead of English, and none of the Avengers have translators. That's about when Darcy's shock wears off enough for her voice to work.  
"JARVIS, patch me through." She orders.  
"Miss Lewis, I wouldn't suggest interrupting--"  
"Please." She amends, and the AI pauses, probably asking Tony if Darcy can speak.  
"Very well, Miss Lewis." He says after a moment.  
"Peter?" Darcy asks, and there's silence on the other end before she hears a sharp gasp.  
"Darcy?" Peter asks incredulously.  
"Oh my god Peter what are you doing here?" Darcy demands. She starts to say more, and Peter starts to explain, but both of them trail off when they notice the second M-ship flying in, fast enough that Darcy knows it isn't a chat the pilot's after. "Peter, what did you do?"  
"So, Yondu may still be holding a grudge after I left the crew and then stole from him...three times." Peter says, and Darcy glares at the Milano even though she knows Peter can't see her.  
"Okay, not that I don't love all the questions being raised by the intern understanding an alien language," Tony says, just as the second M-ship begins firing at the quinjet and the Milano. "But can we talk more-- in English-- once we're not all about to be shot out of the sky?"  
"JARVIS, let me try to establish contact with the second ship." Darcy says, and JARVIS opens the connection without hesitation. The pilot starts talking before she can get a word out.  
"Whoever you are, we don't want no trouble, alright? Just let us take the crew of that there ship with us and we'll leave your planet alone." Yondu's tone is placating and perfectly calm, which is how Darcy knows he's angry as hell. She lets her voice drop back into the southern-sounding sort of drawl that she and Peter both picked up from their time with Yondu.  
"What's he done now, Captain?" She inquires.  
"Darcy?" Yondu and Kraglin's voices both come through the speakers, and she grins. The M-ship stops firing on the others.  
"We thought you were dead, girl." Kraglin says, and their ship slows to hover along with the two crafts already above the tower.  
"JARVIS, let me talk to everyone." Darcy waits a moment to let the AI open the line. "Why don't you all come down here and we can get to the explanations?"

<<<<<>>>>>

With Darcy, Thor, and Peter acting as translators, since the other non-Terrans can understand English but not speak it, and the other Terrans can't understand any other languages, the situation is explained to everyone. Yondu still looks like he wants to kill Peter, but he doesn't move to, so it's fine.  
Darcy explains her past, Peter and the Guardians explain their adventures, Yondu explains how Peter had been stealing from him continuously since the battle on Xandar, and the Avengers (mostly just Natasha, though, really,) explain why it isn't the best idea for alien ships to be hovering over New York City. Then they all decide to order a couple dozen pizzas and call it a night.  
"You sure made yourself a nice life, kid. You got a good crew, here." Yondu says proudly, at some point, and Darcy looks around at Ian, at Jane, at the Avengers, at the ceiling because JARVIS counts too, really, then she grins at the man who long ago became the closest thing she's ever had to a father.  
"I know."


End file.
